


Part II : Deep Blue

by Paquerette_San



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - French [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquerette_San/pseuds/Paquerette_San
Summary: Il était fatigué de voir que tout se passait mal à cause de la Nation du Feu.Suite de Healing Secrets, version française.





	Part II : Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Azul Profundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721456) by [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 
  * A translation of [Deep Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731560) by [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 



> Chronologiquement, cette suite se passe… quelques semaines après Healing Secrets et cette fois_ci c’est Keith le personnage principal, ouais !  
> Cela se passe toujours dans le même univers mais il y aura de nouveaux éléments qui seront expliqués plus tard ;)  
> Traduction de la version espagnole de InfernusCerberus (originale) et de la version anglaise de InfernusCerberus et de fearfulGuillotine.

**'Til the fire nation attacked**

**Part II : Deep Blue**

 

Le plan était simple.

Quelques chasseurs de prime engagés par un colonel de l’armée du Feu allaient prendre en embuscade le groupe au village afin de surprendre l’Avatar et l'amener directement à cet homme. Du moins, c’est ce qu’un certain informateur avait dit au Maître du Feu rebelle. Ils devaient passer par ce village pour faire des provisions alors ils avaient décidé de faire comme si de rien n’était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ainsi être prêts lors de l’attaque. C’était un plan simple, sans failles…

Alors pourquoi diable avaient-ils enlevé Lance ?!

Réponse simple : c’était un piège. Ils ne cherchaient pas la maîtresse de l’Air comme on l’en avait informé mais Lance. Tout le groupe s’était organisé pour protéger Pidge et lorsque le moment arriva ils étaient prêts à se battre. Leur surprise fut grande lorsque les chasseurs de prime avaient crié qu’ils avaient capturé le Maître de l’Eau avant de monter dans leurs véhicules et de laisser le groupe dans un nuage de poussière.

Dire que Keith était en colère était un euphémisme. Il était si furieux que ses paumes étaient devenues rouge et ses poings serrés fumaient de frustration. Son visage était livide et froid.

« Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l’heure. Si tu brûles une seule des plumes de Rover, je te jetterai dans le vide. Tu m’entends ? » Pidge regarda Keith par-dessus son épaule tandis qu’ils volaient. Son regard passa sur le paysage d’arbres sous elle tandis que son esprit divaguait. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité et déglutit. « Keith, je suis dé- »

« Ce n’est pas ta faute » l’interrompit-il brusquement, le regard fixé vers le sol avec son froncement de sourcils caractéristique. Pidge renifla, se retournant pour mieux le voir, ses mèches de cheveux battant sur son visage sans qu’elle n’y accorde de l’importance.

« Ça ne change rien ! Ils étaient censés en avoir après moi et au lieu de ça… » Ses épaules tombèrent et elle lâcha un soupir en fermant les yeux.

« Eh bien il semblerait que pour une fois ce n’est pas toi qu’ils cherchaient. » il la regarda avec une pointe de confusion. « Mais je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi ils le voulaient lui. »

Ce n’était pas le moment de spéculer, ils devaient les trouver avant qu’ils ne livrent Lance au colonel de la Nation du Feu. Ils volaient depuis un moment lorsque Keith montra du doigt une clairière au milieu de la forêt où se trouvait édifice plutôt ancien. Pidge fit atterrir Rover à une distance prudente puis ils suivirent le chemin à pieds, surveillant les arbres et les buissons. Garés devant le bâtiment se trouvaient les véhicules des chasseurs de prime. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux que les véhicules avaient été volés. L’édifice était une forteresse de la Nation du Feu, l’emblème sur les énormes portes de métal le montrait bien, mais il y avait des taches de rouille, des trous et des moisissures un peu partout. Il semblait évident que le bâtiment était abandonné depuis plusieurs années et que ces criminels l’utilisaient comme planque ou comme point d’échange.

Aucune des deux options ne calma le Maître du Feu.

« Je vais le chercher. Toi vas chercher les autres. »

« Keith non, attend ! » elle lui prit le poignet avant que le garçon ne puisse sortir du buisson, l’arrêtant dans sa lancée. « je sais que tu es un espion-chasseur-ninja ou je ne sais quoi de la Résistance mais c’est très dangereux ! Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aller là-bas, toquer à la porte et coller une droite à celui qui l’ouvrira ? »

Pour être franc, c’était ce à quoi il pensait.

« Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’on sait où ils se trouvent. » elle désigna la forteresse avec ses mains avant de les pointer vers Rover, caché plus loin. « Allons récupérer les autres avec Rover. Comme ça on pourra les affronter ensemble. »

« On n’a pas le temps pour ça Pidge ! » il claqua la langue avant de pointer la forteresse. « On ne sait pas ce qu’ils lui font là-dedans et je ne vais pas attendre ici pour le savoir ! Va chercher les autres, je vais le chercher. »

Pidge continua à l’appeler tandis qu’il s’éloignait avant de grogner silencieusement et de se tirer les cheveux. Puis elle sauta sur les épaules du griffon et lui ordonna d’aller chercher les autres membres du groupe. Keith arriva au mur gauche et regarda à travers d’un trou la cour occupée par une vingtaine d’hommes armés d’épées, d’arcs et de flèches, mais pas d’armes à feu. Au fond de la cour se trouvait la tour principale, une structure métallique énorme et sombre, d’un ton marron oxydé. S’il y avait un endroit où ils retenaient Lance, c’était sûrement celui-là.

Accroupi et furtif il se déplaça contre le mur pour éviter d’être repéré par les hommes mais quelque chose attira son attention : une bouche d’égout. Il se rapprocha rapidement de celle-ci et s’agenouilla. Il n’y avait pas d’eau à l’intérieur, juste de la mousse et des insectes se déplaçant dans la plomberie : c’était l’entrée parfaite. Il appuya sur les tuyaux métalliques qui se tintèrent de rouge sous la chaleur et se rompirent lorsqu’il tira dessus. Il fit un léger écho lorsqu’il toucha le sol. L’égout était étroit et il devait se déplacer en pliant les genoux. Il créa une petite flamme dans sa main pour illuminer le chemin sans signaler sa position.

Il ne prendrait pas le risque de commettre plus d’erreurs maintenant.

\---0---

« Pourquoi le colonel Prorok voudrait un Maître de l’Eau ? Pourquoi pas l’avatar ? Elle était juste là. »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit son compagnon, affûtant sa dague avec une pierre. « Mais il aurait pu en chercher un plus docile ! Regarde, j’ai encore les marques de ses dents sur mon bras ! »

« Mec il n’y a rien. » ricana-t-il, levant les yeux face au dramatisme de son compagnon.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation qu’ils ne remarquèrent pas la paire d’yeux qui les observaient de la bouche d’égout qu’ils venaient de passer, l’autre commentant avec dramatisme le fait que le prisonnier l’avait aussi mordu à d’autres endroits.

« Hé, le colonel Prorok n’est pas chargé de l’invasion de la Tribu de l’Eau ? »

Leurs voix s’éloignèrent, Keith ouvrit la bouche d’égout pour sortir puis la referma doucement derrière lui. Il regarda tous les couloirs et portes à la recherche d’une chevelure brune et d’yeux bleus comme la mer. Il finit par trouver trois gardes devant l’une des portes, la seule au fond d’un couloir. Tirant son poignard, il le fit tourner entre ses doigts pour le prendre par la pointe puis, en restant appuyé contre le mur, il la lança sur l’homme le plus à droite. Celui-ci s’écroula, la dague plantée dans la poitrine, alertant ses deux compagnons.

« Qui est là ! » cria l’un d’eux, tenant fermement le manche de son épée.

Pas de réponse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et débattirent silencieusement (« vas-y toi ! », « non, toi ! »). Celui à l’épée renifla et remonta silencieusement le couloir en surveillant les moindres recoins. Mais arrivé au bout, quelque chose le pris par surprise, le faisant crier et se débattre.

Puis les cris se turent.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? » le Maître du Feu sortit de sa cachette et courut vers le dernier garde qui était armé d’une lance. Le garde cria et couru vers le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène, la pointe de sa lance prête à l’embrocher. Keith se jeta au sol au dernier moment et frappa ses jambes, le prenant par surprise et le faisant tomber à quelques centimètres de lui. Le garde se releva, prêt à continuer le combat mais un fort coup à la nuque lui fit perdre connaissance.

Keith se dirigea vers le garde qui avait sa dague enfoncée dans la poitrine. Le garde semblait reprendre conscience et remarquer la dague plantée dans son gilet spécial. Mais il ne lui fut pas d’un grand secours quand le garçon lui attrapa le cou et lui colla un direct du droit en plein visage qui le renvoya dans les bras de Morphée. Il en profita pour fouiller ses poches jusqu’à trouver la clef de la porte, souriant tandis qu’il récupérait sa dague et la remettait dans son fourreau.

Les serrures firent un bruit terrible qui pouvait être comparé à celui de _charnières rouillées_ qui ne se comparait pas au bruit de la porte. Il était étonné de voir qu’elle ne s’était pas écroulée lorsqu’il l’avait poussée pour l’ouvrir. Il avait envisagé de l’enfoncer à coup de pieds mais il devait être « furtif »: être un espion-chasseur-ninja était plus frustrant qu’il ne l’imaginait. La pièce était petite et plongée dans l’obscurité, la seule lumière était celle de l’entrée et éclairait une silhouette immobile.

« Lance ? »

« Keith ? » répondit la silhouette en rampant vers la lumière et Keith fut soulagé d’entendre sa voix.

Lance était là, à genoux et les mains menottées dans son dos. Il le regardait avec ses yeux bleus vifs et la bouche entrouverte.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens te sauver, évidemment, surtout ne me remercie pas » il entendit le Maître de l’Eau renifler, lui tirant un sourire tandis qu’il s’agenouillait face à lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il effleura à peine l’épaule droite du garçon que celui-ci siffla de douleur, lui faisant écarter sa main. Avec leur proximité, Keith pouvait voir des ecchymoses et de la saleté sur le visage et les vêtements de Lance. Il avait une ecchymose rougeâtre à la mâchoire et la lèvre fendue et gonflée.

« Je dois avoir l’épaule déboitée et quelques os cassés mais pour le reste, je me sens plutôt bien… »

Il essaya de sourire et de faire un clin d’œil. Vous vous rappelez comment Keith était en colère plus tôt ? Eh bien, il l’était à nouveau en voyant l’état de son compagnon. Il claqua de la langue et se releva pour passer derrière Lance et donner un coup de pied au point qui reliait la chaîne au sol, la délogeant en un seul mouvement.

« Les autres sont là ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Keith lui enlevait les menottes. « Shiro sait que tu es ici ? »

« Peut-être, mais on verra ça plus tard. » il ne fit pas attention à Lance lorsqu’il marmonna un « oh dieux… ».

« Dis-moi que tu ne fais pas encore une fois l’impulsif »

« Qui, moi ? Pff, non, jamais ! » Dit-il en prenant le bras gauche du brun pour le passer sur ses épaules et mettant sa main autour de sa taille pour l’aider à se lever. Lance siffla à nouveau et entoura son torse de son bras. « Tu peux marcher ? »

« Oui, je peux » dit-il en se laissant porter par le garçon aux cheveux noir hors de la pièce. Il eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant les gardes au sol. « Laisse-moi deviner, c’est toi qui a fait ça. »

Keith sourit innocemment en haussant les épaules. L’homme près de la porte commençait à reprendre connaissance, ouvrant les yeux. Cela fut vain puisque c’est Lance qui, cette fois, le renvoya à son profond sommeil avec un puissant coup de pied au menton avant de se plaindre de la douleur qu’avait amené le mouvement.

« Ça valait le coup. »

« Allez Lance, on doit sortir d’ici. » sans s’en rendre compte, il resserra possessivement sa prise sur la taille du brun sans remarquer les joues rosées de celui-ci. « Il y a un égout pas loin, on pourra sortir par là. »

« Quoi ? Beuh ! » Il plissa le nez. « Dis-moi au moins que l’eau est propre.

\---0---

C’était dommage qu’il n’y ait pas d’eau. C’était vraiment dommage qu’il n’y ait pas d’eau du tout. C’était encore plus dommage qu’ils n’aient pas pu utiliser la bouche d’égout pour sortir puisque des gardes s’étaient rendu compte de leur présence. Ils en étaient donc réduits à courir un peu partout pour essayer de s’en débarrasser. Lance ne se plaignait pas de la douleur ou n’y prêtait pas attention tandis que Keith le serrait contre lui de manière possessive.

Et non, il ne prêtait pas attention à la partie folle de lui-même qui en profitait.

La seule sortie possible serait de passer par la cour puis d’aller vers la grande porte, ou au moins de passer par les trous dans la paroi. Bien sûr, un groupe armé jusqu’aux dents les attendait mais le fait qu’ils n’aient pas d’armes à feu était plus rassurant.

« Tu as au moins un plan pour nous sortir de là ? » sa respiration était agitée, couvrant ses côtes avec ses mains, se mettant dos à dos avec le Maître du Feu.

« Toi et moi savons que mes plans ne sont pas… développés comme ceux de Shiro » il sorti sa dague et se mit en position défensive.

« Mec, je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre jusqu’ici. » il regarda par-dessus son épaule, levant un sourcil. « Quelle sorte d’être suprême t’as laissé vivre jusqu’à maintenant ? »

« Toi, par exemple. Tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas mourir, tu te souviens ? » Soudain, il prit Lance par les épaules et l’obligea à se jeter au sol, évitant les flèches qui sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tu m’en dois une pour ça d’ailleurs. Et cette fois-ci ne compte pas ! »

Un des chasseurs de prime dégaina son épée et la pointa vers Keith qui le bloqua avec sa dague avant de projeta son genou dans la poitrine de l’homme, lui prenant son arme pour couper des flèches et se défendre contre d’autres épées.

« Lance, va-t’en d’ici, je me charge d’eux ! »

« Et te laisser seul ? Non ! » Il en profita pour donner un coup de pied à un garde qui se dirigeait vers lui et esquiva un coup horizontal de la lance d’un autre. Il lui donna un coup au visage et lui prit sa lance. « Comme si j’allais te laisser jouer les héros maintenant ! »

« Je ne joue pas au héros, espèce d’idiot, tu es blessé ! » il évita un autre homme et coupa la pointe de la lance avant de lui donner un coup de coude à la mâchoire. « Tu sais te servir d’une lance au moins ? »

« Je peux toujours apprendre. » il tenait la lance en diagonale devant son corps, regardant autour de lui et esquivant les flèches en agitant la lance jusqu’à toucher quelqu’un. « Ha ! Tu as vu ça ? »

« Tu as eu de la chance… »

« psssh ! » renifla-t-il, plaçant le pointe de la lance devant lui. « Désolé monsieur coupe mulet (1) mais on n’est pas tous des ninjas ! »

Lance lança un cri de guerre et se mit à courir vers trois hommes en agitant sa lance. Keith s’apprêtait à lui crier de s’arrêter mais c’était impossible car il avait sa propre bataille à mener. Il bloqua un coup en mettant son épée à la verticale dans son dos avant de donner un coup de pied à l’homme qui tomba au sol puis il lança sa dague vers l’un des archers. Bon, il devait admettre qu’il était déjà habitué à cela. Il avait travaillé un moment comme agent-double pour la Résistance et avait dû apprendre plusieurs styles de combat qui n’exposaient pas sa maîtrise du feu durant la guerre. De toute façon, personne ne ferait confiance à chasseur de prime maîtrisant le feu avec ses mains et lui confierait des informations.

Alors toutes ces choses d’espion-chasseur-ninja-ou il ne savait quoi était normal pour lui.

Pour lui, Lance était aussi ennuyeux qu’énigmatique. Un garçon dont l’unique style de combat était sa maîtrise de l’Eau et Keith jurait qu’il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un utiliser son élément de manière aussi passionnée sur un champ de bataille ou aussi unique lorsqu’il s’entrainait avec Pidge. C’était comme voir deux facettes d’un océan : calme et paisible un jour ensoleillé ou fort et violent un jour de tempête. Ce garçon avait le droit de se méfier de tous les Maîtres du Feu à cause des choses horribles qu’ils avaient faites aux Tribus de l’Eau mais, malgré cela, il avait pris du temps et accordé sa confiance pour sauver la vie de l’un d’eux, à sauver sa vie d’une mort certaine.

Et Lance était là, blessé et épuisé, sans la moindre idée de comment utiliser une lance (il la tenait mal). Malgré cela, il se battait à ses côtés pour ne pas le laisser seul. Il était venu le sauver et le moins que Lance puisse faire en remerciements était de l’épauler au lieu d’être un fardeau même si Keith savait bien qu’il n’en serait jamais un pour lui.

Ce garçon allait le rendre chèvre mais, Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il était beau.

Ça le frustrait encore plus.

« Lance, on doit s’en aller maintenant ! » il pointa la sortie avec son épée. Lance la suivit du regard avant de se retourner vers lui et de faire un salut militaire puis d’émettre un cri en courant et en esquivant quelques attaques et quelques flèches.

Ce garçon allait le tuer avant même qu’il ait le courage de se confesser, ce qui pouvait encore prendre beauuuucoup de temps.

Il se mit lui aussi à courir vers la sortie en esquivant, frappant, donnant des coups  de pied et tranchant ceux qui lui barraient le chemin. Pour seulement une vingtaine d’hommes, ils étaient très résistants et plus ils se rapprochaient de la porte métallique plus sa respiration se calmait. Il pouvait s’imaginer prendre Lance dans ses bras et l’emmener, avec Pidge, Shiro et les autres dans un endroit où personne ne leur ferait du mal.

« KEITH, ATTENTION ! »

Sa rêverie fut interrompue lorsque quelque chose s’écrasa sur lui et le poussa au sol, lui faisant lâcher l’épée qui glissa loin de lui. Un cri de douleur le fit se retourner rapidement. Lance se tenait la jambe droite où une flèche transperçait genou, tachant son pantalon de sang. Mais ce n’était pas le pire car avant qu’il ne puisse ne serait-ce que crier son nom en retour autre chose agrippa le Maître de l’Eau : un collier rouge vif autour de son cou. Lance cria à nouveau et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que sa peau brûlait et une odeur de viande grillée se répandait. Une chaîne était accrochée au collier et était tirée par un homme assez musclé et à l’air sinistre qui traîna le Maître de l’Eau jusqu’à lui. Lance tremblait et gémissait de douleur aux pieds de cet homme qui le souleva du sol comme un trophée de chasse.

« Tu nous as causé beaucoup de problèmes, gamin » il le souleva à hauteur de son visage, lui prenant la mâchoire et ignorant ses gémissements et le regard noir qu’il lui lança. « Qu’est-ce que tu as qui pourrait autant intéresser un colonel de l’Armée du Feu, mh ? »

« Lâche-le ! » cria Keith, à nouveau encerclé par les autres chasseurs de prime. Le chef l’ignora complètement, plus concentré sur sa proie et remarquant quelque chose autour de son cou : un fil d’argent dépassait de la chemise du garçon. Avec ses doigts il tira sur le fil jusqu’à sortir ce qui était caché puis, d’un coup sec, il rompit le fil.

« Qu’avons-nous là ? » Il regarda le collier comme s’il le reconnaissait avec de regarder le brun avec un sourcil levé.

Lance s’efforçait de respirer et de rester conscient malgré l’odeur de chair brûlée et la douleur et essayait de voir à travers ses larmes le Maître du Feu. Mais son regard ne l’implorait pas de venir le secourir, Keith le savait et cela fit s’agiter quelque chose en lui. Non, il le suppliait de s’enfuir, de sauver sa peau.

Keith était furieux, oui, et fatigué. Il en avait tellement marre de cette satanée Nation du Feu, de cette maudite guerre et de ce putain de Seigneur du Feu. Il était fatigué de voir des innocents souffrir de tout cela.

« Je t’ai dit… » Il serrait le poing avec force, des étincelles et de la fumée s’en échappant.

Il était si fatigué que les gens aient peur de lui parce qu’il était un Maître du Feu, qu’ils le fuient sans chercher à le connaître.

« … de le lâcher… » Il leva le poing à hauteur de son torse, son corps tremblant et tendu à cause de la rage qui dominait ses sens. Le leader ne lui prêtait pas grande attention, il ne l’inquiétait pas car ses collègues pouvaient se charger de lui. L’homme avait une récompense à obtenir et s’apprêtait à partir avec Lance qui suppliait toujours Keith de ses yeux bleus de sortir de là et de se sauver. Lance secoua la tête, sifflant d’agonie, continuant lorsqu’il vit les poings serrés de Keith émettre des cendres.

« Ne fais pas ça… » Lui disait-il dans sa douleur. Et Keith en avait tellement marre de voir les personnes qui lui étaient chères souffrir à cause des sous-fifres du Seigneur du Feu !

« Tout de suite ! » cria-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans l’air. Une énorme boule de feu jaillit vers le chasseur de prime qui tomba, lâchant la chaîne et le Maître de l’Eau.

Ils restèrent tous choqués quelques minutes, mais personne ne l’avait autant été que Keith qui regardait le point d’impact. La boule de feu qu’il avait créée était bien plus puissante que ce qu’il avait espéré, mais était aussi bien différente de son feu habituel.

**C’était un feu bleu.**

« Un Maître du Feu ! » crièrent les chasseurs de prime en attaquant Keith qui se retourna en fendant l’air avec son bras et lançant une rafale de feu bleu, touchant plusieurs d’entre eux.

Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour lui et il continua à envoyer des vagues de flammes, frappant l’air de son pied dès qu’un chasseur de prime essayait de le combattre jusqu’à ce qu’ils sonnent la retraite, courant vers leurs véhicules tandis que Keith les regardait avec haine, des flammes bleues dansant autour de lui.

Ce n’était pas suffisant.

Il les regarda monter précipitamment dans les véhicules tandis qu’ils essayaient de les démarrer. Le bout de ses doigts émettait de petites étincelles et de l’électricité statique commençait à se former autour de lui. Ses bras émirent une légère lumière avant qu’il ne le bouge avec fluidité ; d’abord le droit, du sol vers le ciel puis le gauche avec le même geste avant de joindre le bout de ses doigts sur sa poitrine et de les tendre devant lui.

Le bruit du tonnerre résonna sur les parois trouées et oxydées, touchant un des véhicules et le faisant exploser. Il n’en resta qu’une carcasse de fumée et de feu, les deux autres démarrèrent et fuirent, laissant derrière celui qui brûlait.

Mais Keith voulait toujours que quelqu’un paye pour tout ça. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea d’un pas ferme vers le leader à moitié conscient.

Il l’attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l’obliger à le regarder. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, sa vision floue ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose hormis d’intenses yeux gris remplis de colère, de haine et de rage. Keith leva la main, dans sa paume s’élevait une intense flamme bleue qui grandissait au rythme d’un battement de cœur ou de sa haine pour ce type. «  _Que ça lui serve de leçon à cet imbécile de bon à rien. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu’on se frotte aux mauv- !_  »

k Text:jk

« KEITH ! »

Il s’arrêta puis se retourna pour voir Lance qui le regardait avec des yeux plein de douleur et de confusion. La flamme dans sa main s’éteignit en un instant. Il lâcha l’imbécile sans aucune compassion et avec suffisamment de force pour que sa tête frappe le sol et lui fasse perdre connaissance. Pour l’instant son seul souci était Lance. Il s’approcha de lui et le prit soigneusement dans ses bras, le pressant contre son torse et passant son pouce sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes.

« Hé » il essayait de sourire et de ne pas toucher l’horrible brûlure sur son cou. « Comment… ? »

C’est à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte que lui demander comment il allait était vraiment stupide étant donné qu’il n’allait visiblement pas bien et qu’il souffrait. Il se lécha les lèvres et avala sa salive tout en cherchant ses mots. Mais comme d’habitude le Maître de l’Eau le surpris en grattant sa joue avec son index.

« Tu… » Dit-il, sa voix rauque et le regard vague. « Tu as le feu bleu… je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un utiliser un feu bleu. »

« Hé, eh bien, o-oui… »

« tu-tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, ha ha » il posa sa tête sur l’épaule du Maître du Feu, fermant les yeux et chuchotant. « C’était… plutôt joli… »

Puis Lance céda à la douleur et à la fatigue, mais il était vivant. Il respirait et était dans ses bras et c’était tout ce qui importait à Keith pour le moment, posant son front sur celui de Lance. Il ne prêta pas attention au temps qui s’écoulait tandis qu’il restait là, jusqu’à ce que le cri d’un griffon se fasse entendre. Il leva les yeux pour voir Rover descendre avec Pidge, Shiro et Allura sur son dos. Voltron le suivait, monté par Coran et Hunk. Hunk fut le premier à sauter du grand lion et à courir vers ses amis.

« Keith, dieu merci, tu vas bien ! » il mit une main sur son cœur dans l’espoir de calmer ses nerfs, mais la vue de Lance eu l’effet contraire. « Oh non ! il est… ? »

“Non ! Non, non…” nia-t-il plusieurs fois en regardant le garçon dans ses bras. « Il va bien, juste blessé et épuisé. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » dit Pidge en regardant autour d’elle et Keith se força encore une fois. Les flammes étaient redevenues d’un rouge commun, sans la moindre trace du bleu intense qu’il avait vu sortir de ses mains.

« C’est une longue histoire » soupira-t-il avec fatigue. « Mais je pense qu’on devrait d’abord s’occuper de lui. »

Il allait transporter lui-même Lance jusqu’à ce que Coran lui demande de le faire pour lui. N’ayant rien à redire, il mit le corps inconscient du brun entre les mains sages de Coran qui l’amena avec l’aide de Hunk vers l’énorme lion noir. Keith en profita pour se relever et regarder ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. ‘ _Que c’était-il passé tout à l’heure ? Comment avait-il réussi à faire cela ? Les flammes bleues étaient censées n’être qu’un mythe…’_

« Ça va ? » Shiro posa sa vraie main sur l’épaule du garçon aux cheveux noir. Celui-ci le regarda un moment avant reporter son regard sur sa main puis de fermer les yeux et de respirer profondément. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux en même temps que sa main, la petite flamme qu’il créa était rouge, teintée d’orange, la couleur habituelle et connue de tous ceux qui maîtrisent le feu.

Shiro continuait de le regarder, les sourcils froncés. Il éteignit la flamme avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer.

« Je vais bien » répondit-il en évitant le regard du plus vieux. Il montra du doigt l’homme inconscient à quelques mètres de là. « C’était leur chef, je pense qu’il sait quelque chose. »

« Et avec ces brûlures, je suppose d’autres choses » dit Shiro en croisant les bras. Son regard disait ‘on en reparlera plus tard’. Il tapota l’épaule du garçon aux cheveux noir puis se dirigea vers l’homme.

Il allait aider Hunk et Coran à placer Lance sur le lion quand un éclat sur le sol lui fit tourner la tête. Il se rapprocha et plaça l’objet dans la paume de sa main. C’était un collier avec un pendentif en argent en forme de tête de lion arctique, dans sa gueule se trouvait une gemme bleue qui portait le symbole de la tribu de l’eau. Il dirigea son regard vers le Maître de l’Eau, se souvenant que l’homme le lui avait arraché. Il lui rendrait le collier lorsqu’il se réveillerait.

Mais l’image du lion arctique et de la gemme lui rappelait quelque chose.

Il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) greñas en espagnol et mullet en anglais


End file.
